eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ooh Aah... Just a Little Bit
|year = 1996|semiplace = 3rd|semipoints = 153|position = 8th|points = 77|previous = Love City Groove|next = Love Shine a Light}} Ooh Aah... Just a Little Bit was the United Kingdom entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1996 in Oslo performed by Australian-born artist Gina G. Perhaps the most contemporary song in the 1996 contest, it is a high-energy Euro-dance track. In the audio-only qualifying round, the song advanced to the final in third place behind Sweden and Ireland. On the night, the song was performed second, following Turkey and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it finished in 8th place with 77 points and 2 sets of top marks from Belgium and Portugal. The song became the biggest hit of all the 1996 entries, topping the UK chart, #5 in Australia, top 10 in several other European countries and even peaking at #12 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States, earning Gina a Grammy nomination in 1997 for Best Dance Recording. Lyrics You're my love, you're my sweetest thing Don't shy away, don't shy away Every night makes me hate the days Can't get enough of your love Am I wrong, am I so unkind? Show me the way, don't turn away I can't hide all these thoughts in my mind Every moment I'm just thinkin' of you (Ooh ah...) just a little bit (Ooh ah...) a little bit more (Ooh ah...) just a little bit You know what I'm lookin' for (Ooh ah...) just a little bit (Ooh ah...) a little bit more (Ooh ah...) just a little bit I give you love you can't ignore Feeling good, let's go all the way It's got to be, set me free But tonight let my body say: Take it slow, don't let it go How can I prove my love to you? Baby, please, you're all I need Like a child, but it's more than a phase Could act the angel, but it wouldn't be true (Ooh ah...) just a little bit (Ooh ah...) a little bit more (Ooh ah...) just a little bit You know what I'm lookin' for (Ooh ah...) just a little bit (Ooh ah...) a little bit more (Ooh ah...) just a little bit I give you love you can't ignore What can you do for me? Oh... what can you do? 'Cause I feel so alive I feel your love inside Ooh... (Just a little bit, little bit more) (Just a little bit) (Just a little) (Just a little bit, little bit more) (Just a little bit) (Whoa...) (Ooh ah...) just a little bit (Ooh ah...) a little bit more (Ooh ah...) just a little bit You know what I'm lookin' for (Ooh ah...) just a little bit (Ooh ah...) a little bit more (Ooh ah...) just a little bit I give you love you can't ignore (Yeah yeah yeah...) (Ooh ah...) just a little bit (Ooh ah...) a little bit more (Ooh ah...) just a little bit You know what I'm lookin' for (Ooh ah...) just a little bit (Ooh ah...) a little bit more Just a little bit Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1996 Category:United Kingdom Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision